Phineas and Ferb: The Western Dimension/Transcript
Scene 1: Flynn-Fletcher Residence In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are sitting under the tree. Phineas: Hey, Ferb, remember those teleporters we made? You know, the ones that turned Candace into Perry? Ferb nods. Phineas: Well, why don't we build them again? Only this time, we'll fix up the whole mind transferring thing. Ferb: Hmm. What are the chances that something could go horribly wrong, thereby transporting up to an alternate dimension? Phineas: I dunno. Not very likely, I think. Afterwards, just outside the garage, Candace walks by with a glass of milk. She then stops and looks in the garage. Candace: Okay, now what? Phineas: We're just recreating those teleporters. You know, the ones that turned you into Perry? Candace: Yeah, thanks for reminding me. When I get mom, you're gonna be so bus-(trips)-woah! The glass of milk flies out of her hand when she tripped and broke againt the teleporters, getting milk all over it. The teleporter shorts out, then reactivates and a vortex sucks them in. Scene 2: Western Danville Dimension The three wake up to find themselves in a western-styled version of Danville. Ferb: "Not very likely". Phineas: Not the time. Candace: Oooh! When we get home, you two are gonna be so busted! ???: Not if we bust you first. Suddenly the gang is lassoed. By two familiar-looking figures. Candace: Well, this couldn't get any worse. Now in a jail cell... Candace: It just got worse. The two figures look exactly like Phineas and Ferb. Phineas: Hey, it's us! Western Phineas: Yeah, dopplegangers always say that. Phineas: Dopplegangers? Oh, no. I'm Phineas and this is my brother, Ferb, just like you guys. We're just from another dimension. Western Phineas: Likely story. I'll have you phone up Senior Doofenshmirtz and make you tell him whatever his plan is didn't work. Phineas: What? We don't know anyone named Senior Doofenshmirtz. Western Phineas: All right, if you really are from another dimension, then we must be different in some way. Phineas: Well, I like orange juice, I'm very creative, me and my brotherh ave a pet platypus... Western Phineas: A pet platypus? You really are from another dimension. So wait, does that mean if we accidently touch we rip apart the fabrics of time and space, thus ending the universe as we know it? Phineas: I dunno. Maybe. Phineas and Western Phineas touch each other on the shoulder, and Candace and both Ferbs duck for cover. Nothing happens. Phineas: Nope. We live. Western Phineas lets them out of the cell. Candace: So who's that Senior Duffy-flirtz or whatever his name is you were talking about? Western Ferb hands them a wanted poster with Senior Doofenshmirtz's face on it. Candace: "Wanted: Senior Doofenshmirtz. Wanted in Mexico and Danville for bank robberies, cow tipping, slapping random strangers, and cheating at checkers. Wanted dead or alive, preferably dead." Wow, I can't believe they fit that on one poster. Western Phineas: He always does something bad at high noon, twelve o'clock sharp. Phineas: Well, it's eleven fifty-nine right now. The clock suddenly changes to twelve o'clock and gunshots are heard. It is shown Senior Doofenshmirtz has a bag stuffed with Western Isabella, who has tape on her mouth and is tied up. Senior Doofenshmirtz: Oh, stop squirming, you! My place isn't THAT bad. Well, yeah, I live right on... wait, why am I giving away my location? (Puts a blindfold on Western Isabella) Here, put this on. Senior Doofenshmirtz rides off, just as Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and the western Phineas and Ferb arrive. Mayor Monogram soon comes up to them. Mayor Monogram: Sorry I'm late for the transmission. I guess evil doesn't rest. Western Phineas: Mayor Monogram! Mayor Monogram: You and you're dopplegangers turn your'e attention to that screen on the old TV. They look at the screen, and Mayor Monogram. Mayor Monogram: Sheriff Phineas, it's urgent. A wise man once said... Phineas, Ferb, and Candace look at Mayor Monogram, who is filming himself. Mayor Monogram: I said attention to the screen. They look at the screen again. Mayor Monogram: A wise man once said evil doesn't rest. We still haven't figured out the location of Senior Doofenshmirtz's hideout yet, but I'd ask that waitress in the Old Potboil. She's pretty suspicious. Looks sort of like that girl there, but with a shorter neck. Mayor Monogram out. Western Phineas: C'mon, let's go. Category:Transcripts Category:Dialogue